rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Octavian Vire
Octavian Vire, born Octavian Finbarr Vire, while also being known as Lord Vire, Sire Vire, and That Old F*ck, is best known for his term of service as a Lord of the Kinshra under the leadership of Baron Atrum Erus, in addition to his other exploits. He is best remembered for his leadership alongside Lord Seri of the Kinshra, in which the Kinshra prospered financially and militarily due to arrangements they themselves made and various scandals they both participated in. Having been an adventurer, a regent, a terrorist, a Knight, a Baron, and a Kinshra Lord all in one life time, it is safe to say Octavian Vire is one of the more well-traveled people in the world. Appearance Octavian's preferred choice of attire almost always amounted to light armor fashioned out of the hide of Black Dragons. A masked coif served to both conceal his identity and offer marginal protection against glancing blows aimed at his head. He almost always carried with him a medium-sized backpack, in which various ammenities necessary for travelers were stored. Octavian has sharp features, though clearly dulled and wrinkled with old age. His hair fluctuated in color at one point. Though naturally black, his hair was whitened prematurely due to dubious experiments on the Lunar Isle's populace. By the time he joined the Kinshra under Baron Xanders, his hair had been restored to its original jet black. For his entire life, Octavian has kept his hair cut shortly and neatly. His facial hair is something of a humorous note among some of the more veteran members of the Kinshra, arguably worth an entire paragraph of its own. Octavian grew a handlebar mustache, a sign of masculinity in its rawest form. No style of facial hair could ever hope to surpass the levels of testosterone needed to cultivate such a divine masterpeice that rested atop Octavian's upper lip. Some say the mustache itself has enough raw energy contained inside of it to rival the most powerful of mages. Others speculate that if Zamorak had a mustache, it would closely resemble Octavian's, only it would be nowhere as near as intimidating. Attempts to shave the mustache of only been met with loss of life and destruction of property. Octavian stands at a mediocre six foot one, weighs in at about one hundred and eighty five pounds, and has dull green eyes. Yes, I think that about covers it. Personality Octavian can either be the nicest fellow you'll ever meet, or the most unpleasant brute you've had the misfortune of running into. His patience is infamously very short. He is known to be quick to anger and rarely, if ever, tolerates blatant disobedience and insubordination. Naturally, he is known to put on a very convincing ruse when in diplomatic situations, but prefers not to. Octavian has a habit of deducing immediately after meeting someone whether he'll like them or not, and then promptly acting on that deduction. There are few depths to which Octavian will not sink if he believes it will achieve his goals. Granted, he won't order the slaughtering of scores of civilians even if he believed it might help with taking over Asgarnia. Regardless of that, without a doubt, Octavian's morales are as loose as they come. Octavian possesses a dry, sarcastic sort of humor and is always more than willing to criticize and condemn others on the slightest note. Octavian believes in personal strength, whether it comes in the form of brute force, cunning, intelligence, or magic. People who depend on someone or something for their power, he finds, don't actually have any at all. Equipment Armor & Clothing Octavian's choice of equipment has varied throughout the years. As an adventurer and thug, Octavian's choice of attire almost always amounted to light, tough, black dragonhide armor. On his back would either be his backpack, in which he kept all sorts of ammenities necessary for travelers, or his Cape of Legends. He also wore a very strange coif that looked to be of eastern design, which covered the lower half of his face. During his tour with the Kinshra, Octavian's armor fluctuated with his rank. As a grunt under Tuka Rygat, Octavian simply wore regular black armor. After being promoted to Elite by Baron Xanders, Octavian was given a much heavier set of elite armor to wear. His requests for an alternative uniform for those that preferred light armor almost always fell on deaf ears. Despite this, he gradually grew accustomed to it. Upon becoming a Lord by Baron Erus, Octavian reverted back to his old black armor, only this time adorning it with a lovely grey trim. He followed this up by adorning himself with a jet black cape with a red bottom and a dark shield painted blood red with a golden symbol of Zamorak emblazoned on it. As Octavian found himself drifting more towards administrative duties in the Kinshra, his garb became much less... Heavy. He commonly wore a simple black suit along with a black heraldic cape of Asgarnia, in addition to an enchanted Dragonstone amulet that mostly served to show off his surplus wealth. Weaponry Octavian has had in his posession numerous weapons throughout his lifetime. Though it is unknown how he came to have such fine weapons, it is generally accepted that no one should care or think too much about it. He has never carried more than one of these weapons into battle. *A Dragon Battleaxe - Gifted to Baron Xanders on his birthday. Present status unknown. *A Dragon Halberd - Currently in storage. *A Dragon Scimitar - Currently in storage. *A Dragon Dagger - Currently Always in Octavian's right boot. *A Runite Crossbow - Currently in storage. *An Eastern Repeating Crossbow - Currently in storage. Biography Childhood and Early Years Octavian was born in the city of Varrock to Servius and Lucia Vire fifty-four years ago. His father was a blacksmith by trade, his mother simply a stay-at-home wife. His mother never really cared much for Octavian, seeing him mostly as a burden but not much saying anything about it. His father, on the other hand, was fanatical about continuing the Vire family line and ensuring the Vire bloodline remained strong in Varrock. Part of this family tradition of being batshit crazy about family history showed in that every male Vire carried the first name of the first recorded Vire, Finbarr, as their middle name. For his early years, it seemed Octavian would almost certainly become a blacksmith. However, seeing adventurers passing through the city on a daily basis, practically dripping in treasures and powerful armor and weaponry, Octavian had a very good idea of what he was going to be as soon as he was capable of leaving. When he went to discuss it with his father, Servius was estatic. He ran through all sorts of tales of the adventures to inspire a young Octavian and whittled away some savings to have him taught in combat. It wasn't so much that Servius wanted his son to be successful because he was his son. It was more because he and all of his forefathers would love the surname "Vire" to be printed somewhere in the history textbooks, and having an adventurer in the family would do great to see that happen. Falling in with the Church of Zamorak Adventuring Years Running with Russia Tuka Rygat's Kinshra The Kinshra Barony of Catherby Self-Exile Baron Xandres' Kinshra Baron Erus' Kinshra and Onward Legacy "He's the most politely sinister man you'll ever be kidnapped by." - Sir Corus Bolton, Kinshra "Octavian? What can I say, he was an ass. But, if it were a choice between him and the rest of the Kinshra, I'll take him any day." - Grandmaster Carter Simmons, Kinshra "I never liked how he cared too much for our victims, but he was a good man." - Joshua Karlak, Partner for many of Octavian's kidnappings. "Diplomatic. Keeps his intelligence in times of stress and war." - Ehrick, Varrock Gallery Vire, Dariek, Bolton.png|Octavian (top), Dariek (middle), and Corus (bottom) idly chatting in the throne room of Baron Xandres. Vire.png|Octavian Vire, as he appears today. Category:Humans Category:Kinshra Category:Adventurer Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male